


The bridesmaid

by Violets_AreBlue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets_AreBlue/pseuds/Violets_AreBlue
Summary: Charlie finally tells you how he feels at Bill and Fleur’s wedding





	1. The wedding

It had been a beautiful ceremony. You hadn’t expected anything less from Fleur and you couldn’t believe that you were witness to such an amazing day, let alone that Fleur had asked you to be one of her bridesmaids.

You had been friends with Bill and Charlie since you met at Hogwarts. They had helped you to find the cursed vaults and supported you when you discovered the truth about your brother. 

Through Bill, you had met Fleur and the two of you had grown close over time. She even knew that you used to have a teenage crush on Bill when the two of you had gotten drunk on nettle wine one night and exchanged secrets. You had been one of the first people to come to her side when Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

You and Charlie however had grown apart after he had moved to Romania. His responses to your letters which were once frequent were now few and far between. You could feel him distancing himself from you and you weren’t sure why.

You took at seat at an empty table to rest your feet and watched him dance with one of Fleur’s Veela cousins. You felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of your stomach, but you distracted yourself by pouring some pumpkin juice into your glass.

“I always thought it would be you and Bill getting married,” Molly sighed, sitting down next to you, “You seemed so close when he would bring you home to visit.”

“No, no, we’re just good friends, I’m very happy for him and Fleur,” you smiled at Molly before taking a sip of your drink.

“Yes, and you’re in love with Charlie,” Molly hummed.

You spluttered and looked at her wide-eyed.

“If it makes you feel better, he loves you too,” Molly smiled, patting your shoulder.

“Molly –“ You began to protest.

“Ginny, dear,” Molly waved and quickly walked over to her daughter who had abruptly turned and started to walk in the other direction.

You chuckled and looked back over to Charlie and the Veela. He was looking over at you with a sad smile. You watched him whisper into his dancing partner’s ear and walk over to you. You poured him a glass of juice and handed it over to him as he sat down.

“So, what does my mother have to say for herself?”

“I should have been the one marrying Bill and that you’re in love with me. You know, the usual!” You laughed, taking another sip of your drink.

“Y/N…” he whispered, turning in his chair to face you.

“Charlie?”

Charlie didn’t respond. Instead he silently downed his drink and rose to his feet. He held out a hand to you with a smile.

“Dance with me?”

You took his hand and let him lead you to the dance floor. He spun you into his arms and you started to sway gently.

He rested his head against yours and whispered into your ear, “I am.”

“Am what?” You asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes. You needed to hear him say it.

“I am in love with you.”

Before you realised what you were doing, you were kissing him. You gripped onto him with every you had, and he held onto tightly in return.

It was the sound of screaming that eventually made you spring apart, and you both ran over in time to hear Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Patronus say the words – “They are coming.”

Chaos descended but Charlie didn’t let go of your hand as the two of you ran to join his family.

He didn’t let go of your hand as you watched Hermione and his brother escape with a stranger who Charlie would later tell you was Harry Potter in disguise.

He didn’t let go of your hand as you all took out your wands and prepared to fight.

“Y/N!” Bill shouted over to you, “Will you take Fleur to safety?”

“Bill, no!” Fleur protested, “I want to stay and fight.”

“Fleur, please,” Bill pleaded with his new wife.

Fleur glared at him but decided to abide his wishes. You squeezed Charlie’s hand and finally let go without looking at him. You walked over to Fleur with a sad smile and took her hand in yours.

You looked back at Charlie before you disapparated to Shell Cottage


	2. Shell Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

Hours had passed and after quickly helping Fleur out of her wedding dress, the two of you had spent your time assisting wedding guests and Fleur’s family as they had arrived at the cottage.

You were now standing guard as you waited for the Weasley family to arrive.  
   
None of the new arrivals seemed to know what was happening to those who had stayed behind to fight and not knowing made you feel sick.  
   
You were standing at one of the windows which looked out onto the sea and was reinforcing the protection spells on the cottage when you heard Fleur gasp from behind you.  
   
“Molly!” She squealed, hugging her new mother-in-law tightly.  
   
You watched as Arthur, Ginny, George, Fred and Bill all apparated into the room.  
   
“Bill!” Fleur exclaimed, instantly letting go of Molly, rushing to her husband and leaping into his arms.  
   
The other members of the Weasley family all smiled at you before leaving to check on the wedding guests who had arrived at the cottage.  
   
Only Bill and Fleur remained with you, but they were deep into a very passionate kiss which you didn’t want to interrupt. The more time that passed, the more panicked you found yourself becoming about Charlie.  
   
You were about to interrupt the lovebirds when Charlie finally apparated into the room. He walked over and slumped down onto a chair. He had a large gash on his chest which he was clutching tightly.  
   
“Charlie,” you gasped which made the newlyweds spring apart.  
   
“I’m fine, I’ve had worse from my dragons,” he winced as Fleur cast a healing spell on him, “Is everyone else here?”  
   
“Everyone is yeah, and Ron managed to escape with Harry and Hermione,” Bill said, helping his brother to his feet.  
   
Bill was about to speak again when Fleur elbowed him in the ribs. It was only then that he noticed how you and Charlie were looking at each other.  
   
“We’ll go check on the others,” Bill said, as Fleur led him into another room.  
   
“Charlie,” you whispered as he crossed the room to you. He took your face in his hands and kissed with such force that you had to hold onto him for fear of falling over.  
   
He pulled back to inspect you and you felt yourself quietly whine at the loss of contact, “You’re okay,” he stated.  
   
“I am but I was so worried about you,” you said, kissing him again.  
   
“You were?”  
   
“Yes Charlie,” you laughed, “I’m in love with you too.”  
   
“You are?”  
   
“Yes,” you laughed again as he kissed you, “why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
   
Charlie ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I thought you were in love with Bill.”  
   
“Bill?”  
   
“It’s why I’ve been so distant over the last few years. It was easier for me to stay away,” he whispered, searching your face for something.  
   
You kissed him again and his eyes softened.  
   
“Charlie Weasley, I am in love with you.”  
   
He laughed, picking you up and spinning you, “She loves me!” He yelled.  
   
You could hear laughter from behind the door which caused Charlie to stop spinning and sigh.  
   
“You can come out now,” he said.

The door opened and Charlie’s siblings entered the room followed by Arthur and Molly. 

“I knew it!” George laughed as Ginny hugged you. 

“At least something good has come from today,” Molly said, smiling at you and Charlie together.

“We got married today,” Fleur huffed.

“Yes, that too dear,” Molly said, patting her shoulder. 

Charlie laughed and kissed you again before drooping a little.

“I need to go have a lie down,” he muttered and Bill grabbed him arm and put it over his shoulder.

“Come on, mate,” Bill said to his brother leading him into one of the bedrooms as you followed behind. When they entered the room, Bill dropped his brother onto the bed.

“I’ll stay with him,” you said to Bill as he left the room. He nodded at you as he closed the door.

Charlie had fallen asleep as soon as he had hit the mattress and you thought about getting into bed next to him but that felt wrong so you curled up in a chair next to the bed instead. 

You fell asleep to the sound of Charlie’s breathing and the waves from the nearby sea.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to face the aftermath of the wedding.

When you awoke the next morning, you found yourself in Charlie’s bed.

“Hey,” Charlie whispered, noticing you stirring, “sorry, I felt bad about hogging the bed, so I moved you in the night.”

“That’s okay, you replied, turning to face him. You felt yourself blush as you noticed that he had taken his shirt off, “how are you feeling?”

Charlie smiled at you, “Never felt better.”

“Last night feels like a fever dream,” you sighed.

Charlie kissed you, taking you into his arms and rolling the two of you so he was resting on top of you. He put his weight on his forearms, so he wouldn’t crush you. You ran your hands along his arms, feeling the years of working with dragons in the muscles and scars.

“Do you really love me?” He whispered, kissing your neck.

“Yes, Charlie,” you giggled.

Charlie sighed happily and rolled off you, pulling you into him and you nestled into side.

“What happens now?” You asked, looking up at him.

“With us, or in general?”

“Both, I think.”

“Well, I plan on being in love with you for the rest of my life,” he said, kissing you on the forehead, “but in general? I don’t know, you should have seen it last night. Even I never thought that the Ministry would fall.”

“Are you going to go back to Romania?”

“I don’t think I can,” he sighed, “I need to stay and fight.”

“I’ll fight with you,” you said, kissing him, before resting your head on his chest. You both laid there in peaceful silence listening to the sound of waves and the other inhabitants of the cottage beginning to stir. The fact that yesterday, two of your best friends had gotten married, the man you were in love with had told you that he loved you back and the Ministry of Magic had fallen all in one day made your head spin.

“Your brother was there,” Charlie whispered, making you look up at him, “He was wearing a mask, but I knew it was him. He was standing back from the others and not joining the fight, but he was there.”

“He’s chosen a side then. Oh, Jacob,” you sighed, tightly closing your eyes to hold back the tears. Charlie kissed your forehead again. You moved to return the kiss when you were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Arthur popping his head inside. He either didn’t notice you and Charlie in bed together or he didn’t mind it.

“Molly’s making breakfast, do you want any?” He asked.

“Yes, please Dad, we’ll be out in a moment,” Charlie replied.

Arthur’s head disappeared from the doorway and you listened to him walk back to the kitchen.

Charlie groaned and stretched, wincing as his battle wound from the night before protested the movement.

“You need to let that heal.”

Charlie stood slowly, pushing himself up from the bed. You quickly followed, ready to catch him if he fell.

“I’m okay,” he smiled, still placing his arm on your shoulder and leaning on you.

You gingerly helped him to put a shirt on and straightened out your own rumpled clothing. You had slept in your bridesmaid dress, but you didn’t think that anyone would mind given the night you had all had.

You led Charlie out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The Weasleys were already sitting down and eating breakfast. You helped Charlie to sit down at an empty chair and sat opposite him. With a tired smile and a wave of her wand, Molly placed two plates of food in front of you.

“Thanks Mum,” Charlie smiled, digging in hungrily. You didn’t have much of an appetite and pushed your food around your plate with your fork.

“Has anyone heard from Ron?” Ginny asked, from the other end of the table.

“We’ll hear from him when he’s safe,” Arthur replied. It was silent for a while and you found the sound of cutlery and chewing quite soothing.

It was George who finally broke the silence. “What will happen now?” He asked, through a mouth full of food.

“Whatever happens, we’ll do it together,” Charlie replied, smiling at you. You smiled back and took his hand in yours.

That was all you needed to hear. With Charlie by your side, you could do anything and face anything. As long as you were together you knew that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome!


End file.
